I'll be your eyes
by Nii-Nii chan
Summary: Sanzo is a blind fighter in an unknown city what happens when he runs into a strange girl. SanzoxOC


**DISCLAIMER:**I dont own Saiyuki or any of the characters except Miyuki XP

**A/N:**I wrote this for my friend who wouldn't stop nagging me about uploading the next chapter to a story I'm was wrote during math class mostly centering on the sunset seen.I hope I managed to keep Sanzo in character at least most of the time.

**PARINGS:**SanzoxOC

* * *

The day had started out as a normal enough Saturday morning but when Miyuki opened her cabinents to get some much needed coffee beans but all that met her sight was emptiness. She frowned then went to look in the next cabinent and once again coming up with nothing shaking her head she continued her search her frown deepening while she groaned out loud after about half an hour of searching. She slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs and looked around the now destroyed kitchen and spotting her car keys she smiled and jumped up grabbing and dressing in a random light blue jean skirt, light purple tights, a tank top with the picture of the joker in a slightly darker shade of purple, and vans also in a light purple. She grabbed a rubber band and tied up her dark brown hair in a ponytail and a sweater just in case ran outside hopped in the car fixing her rearview mirror to get a glimpse of her redpuprplish eyes ready to go and get some much needed coffee.

Sanzo groaned again he was lost in a city he didn't know all because of the stupid monk-Goku! The worst part was that he was psychologically blind,blind because of a tragic accident he saw that tramatized him at a very young age,and didn't know where the hell he was going. He cursed yet again he cursed the kappa,Gojyo,stupid closet pervert,Hakkai_'How dare he leave me in the charge of the stupid monkey!'_and the monkey,Goku. So lost in his rampaging thoughts of revenge he let his feet guide him to where ever they wanted to go which probably wasn't a good idea.

"HOLY S***T!" Miyuki yelled as she stomped on her brakes to avoid hitting a random guy that just walked onto a busy street. She got out of her car and walked up to he man ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Hey!" she yelled Sanzo turned toward the sound of her voice and that's when she saw his eyes they were a deep beautiful violet but held a gleze over them indicating he was blind."Oh!" she said in surprise,"Excuse me but could you detach yourself from my arm?" Sanzo said irritation creeping nto his voice as one of his eyebrows began to twitch she finally looked up and noticed him eerily staring into her eyes. She noted how his hair was a beutiful amost gold color hair that framed his nicely chisled face with an arched nose and perfect lips he wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that clng to his muscled chest like a seconed skin and denim jeans and black shoes. After gapping for a while she finally came to her senses and reaized not only had she not answered but also who he was ,"HOLY CRAP!Your Genjyo Sanzo that-that boxing guy!" she shouted. The tick in his eyebow increased as he sensed nearly everybody within a ten mile radius gawk at him. He was part of a four man team of boxers that gained their fame by never losing a match they were set up with he had become some sort of an idol since he was also bind; Miyuki shrunk as he growled out,"Thanks a lot." in a very unthankful menacing tone. She gulped nervously _'Oh great of all people to piss off it had to be a boxer.' _then blurted out the first hting that came to mind,"Would you like to go get coffee?" she squeaked out. He blinked and thought it over that had been where Goku was supposed to take him so why not?"Sure but you're paying." he answered still a bit irritated.

They sat at the table in the coffee shop Sanzo sipping black coffee with a hint of cinnamon; Miyuki drinking French Vanilla,"Sooo no offense or anything but ...why are you by yourself?" Miyuki finally asked,"My ... chaperone left me to wander by myself." he answered a frown marring his beautiful features at recalling the stupid monkey. "Since I just saved you from being nothing but a splat on the asphalt you're gona spend the day with me because my dear friend is away visiting im not sure." she stated finally happy after she got her coffee. He leveld her with one of those creepy blank glares and stating a firm,"No." she pouted but of course he didn't see but then it turned into a mischevious smile,"Yes you will. Or else I'll leave you to spend the day with an easily found fangirl." she stated her mischevious tone making Sanzo believe she would go through with it. He growled and stated another firm."No."

Miyuki happily pulled Sanzo into a theater to see a movie,Predator, only realizing Sanzo couldn't see it until the movie was actually over. For the rest of the day Sanzo was dragged to three museums, two bookstores, seven hot dog stands(Miyuki kept getting hungry) and a random Chinese wedding which they crashed but hen the husband was found out to be cheating. The day was concluded in both Sanzo and Miyuki ordering ice cream Sanzo getting Vanilla and Miyuki getting Rainbow Sherbert Sanzo quickly devoured his whie Miyuki took her sweet tim as they walked to a bridge in the park.

They stood there eating ice-cream,at least one of them were, watching the sunset from the bridge;it had been a beautiful summer day the one were there were few clouds and a light breeze and the sun was at the perfect angle for people to bo slightly more than warm."Wow the sunset is so beautiful." Miyuki whispered in awe,"I wish I could see it." Sanzo sighed out next to her."Yes you can." she stated,"How?I'm **blind**?" he shouted frustrated,"Bacause I'll be your eyes." she replied,"How do you expect to accomplish that?" he asked a bit annoyed."Easy! I want to be a writer so I'll just paint the picture in words!" she said after a momen of thought ,"Well as you know I lead you to a bridge. The bridge overlooks a river stretching for miles and miles; it's quite shallow so you can see all the tiny silver fish darting around in the light blue clear water like small bullets."She took a breath and continued as he listened," There are trees lining each side of the river some still have spring flowers that haven't completely fallen away laeving a variety of colors from yellow to a soft hue of blue. There is a gap where the river seperates the trees and that is where you can see the setting sun. The sun is an orangish red with the clouds and sky surrounding it a beautiful hue of orange yellow and red blending perfectly together all topped off with a tinge of purple._'Just like your eyes.'_ she thought. There was amoment of silence when,"You know that sounded really corny?" he said finally she looked over at him and glared he could't see it but he coud some how feel it. She huffed and launched her melting ice-cream cone at his head but since he was blind what he lacked in sight he made up for in strength,speed,the ability to sense things going on around him, and of course fast reflexes. So it was no surprise when he was able to dodge the ice-cream cone simply by moving a little to the left."**YOU RUINED THE MOOD SANZO!**" she shouted at him as his eyebrow twitched in that all familiar way as he listened to her go on and on about how much of a bastard he was. Finally fed up with her rantings he blindly(no pun intended) pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, successfuly not missing her lips. As he expected she shut up and Sanzo turned away trying to hide his blush and trying to brush the incident off as an everyday occurence."So then until I can see...will you be my eyes?" he asked as the sun finally sunk behind the horizon.

* * *

**A/N:**Blah!The ending was to sappy for my taste then again I think that had something to do with one of my muses Sareena(Ree-Ree).

Poor Sanzo always almost getting hit by cars if not as a dog then as a blind man*sigh*

The chinese wedding was a real life experience it happened to me and my uncle when we went to San Francisco and ended up getting lost.


End file.
